training camp romance
by devil-reapess
Summary: Sakuno, tomoka and the freshman-trio accompany seigaku and the other tennis clubs to a training camp during the summer. Saku-centric. In high school. rating K for now unknown for futur
1. prologue

story:  
Prince of tennis: training camp romance~: sakuno, tomoka and the freshman-trio accompany seigaku and the other tennis clubs to a training camp during the summer.

Saku-centric. In high school

* * *

**Training camp romance~**

**epilogue:**(in my fic sakuno is more confidant)

my POV :

"sakuno! Oi! Sakuno! We're gonna be late!" sumire calls her grand-daughter. "ah! Obaa-chan? M-Matte!" calls sakuno as she gets her last bag... "geez, sakuno I told you to hurry up didn't I?" asked sumire. "gomenasai, obaa-chan I lost track of time" sakuno said. Then they left for the school

at school:

"ochibi! Nya! Ohayo!" eiji yells as he bear hugs ryoma. "E-Eiji-sempai c-can't b-breath" he says turning blue. "Eiji! Cut that out!"oishi tries to subdue eiji. Eiji let's go and asks "nya, where's ryuzaki-sensei? Nya?" looks around "we're here" sumire calls. "ah! Sakuno! Sakuno! We're where you?" tomoka yells/asks "et-to... a-anou... we where g-getting ready" she silently said. "ryuzaki-sensei! When is the bus coming?" horio asks. "right about now" sumire says, bus arrives. "now let's not let our guard down" tezuka states as stoic as ever. "nya! Summer camp, summer camp" he dances around. "it's a training camp not summer eiji-sempai" ryoma states. "doesn't mean we can't have fun!" momo-chan says and dances with eiji. "now get on board already!" sumire yells! "regulars not on in 3min will have too drink penalty N#15" inui ads and all the regulars get on in under 3min. "sakuno? Do you which schools are coming?" tomoko asks. "ano, I think it was hyotei, rikkaidai, and chitenhoji" sakuno said shyly. "eh! Hyotei! Wait doesn't that mean... uso! Atobe's gonna be there!" tomoka says. "tomo-chan..." sakuno sighs.

After bus ride:

"okay everyone head for their dorm rooms!"

**set up: tezuka, atobe; ****yukimura, ****Shiraishi; oishi, eiji; sanada, kenya; kabaji, gin; ryoma, kintaro; sakuno, tomoka; freshman-trio; yushi, fuji; momo-chan, kaidoh; inui, yanagi; nio, yagyu; bunta, jackal; jiro, hiyoshi; shishido, chotaro; koharu, yuji; hikaru, kirihara. **

"nya! Looks like i'm with oishi, nya!" eiji says  
"tezuka looks like ore-sama is your room-mate good luck" atobe(le duh! He said ore-sama!) said loudly.

'looks like i'll need to my guard up' tezuka thought as he slighlty grimaced. "koshimae! Looks like we're roommies!" kintaro exclaimed. "hmph" ryoma(nuf said). "sakuno! Look! for horio and the others it's written freshman-trio" tomoka says laughing. "mou! Tomo-chan... let's go too our room!" sakuno says as she walks twards it.

In the room:

"sakuno! Guess what! Ryoma-sama's room is next too ours!" she cheered.

"eh?" sakuno said shocked.  
**Flashback:**

"R-Ryoma-kun!" sakuno called "ano...ano... I-" she breathed in "like you!" she said a little more confident. "sorry, but I don't return the feelings" he stated bluntly. "ah... I see, it's okay you don't need to apologize" she said smiling with tears in her eyes then ran of... "oi! O-chibi! Why did you say that to ryuzaki-chan! Nya!" eiji yelled. "that's right! That's right! You made her cry!" momo exclaimed! "I just said the truth" ryoma said. "well you could have been nicer!" they yelled

**end flashback:**

"I see ryoma-kun is..." she said smiling sadly at the memory


	2. Chapter 1

**hope ya like it and good luck~**

* * *

**Training camp romance~**

**chapter 1: super rookie's love** (kinsaku)

"koshimae! When is dinner? Nai, nai! When?" kintaro says jumping around. "didn't you listen? The helpers freshman-trio, sakuno, tomoka will call us when it's done" he said with a hint of annoyance.

Sakuno knocks on door and kintaro opens it "hai?" he said. "ano... dinners ready..." she says "really? Yay! Nai! Nai! can you lead us to the dinner hall! Onigiri-chan!" he said. "etto... hai... and my name is sakuno... ryuzaki sakuno, but you can call me that too" she said silently then started walking towards the dinner hall. "ano...there's an arrangement so there's a table for the 1st years and coach, one for the 2nd years and one for the 3rd so you'll have a designated table" she said shyly. "okay! Harigatou for explaining!" he said putting his face in front of hers. Sakuno blushed and backed up "ie I just did what I should have done..." she said

after nearly everyone is asleep(outside):

"uwaa! Pretty..." sakuno said looking at the sky and remembered when she was rejected '_sorry, but I don't return the feelings _is what he said...' she thought with a tear sliding down her cheek. "are you okay?" said a voice, when she turned around she saw kintaro. "I'm fine toyama-san just remembered something..." she said sadly.

"what is it? Why not tell me it's best too talk about these things! Also call me kintaro" he said. "so what happened?" he asked. "well actually... ryoma-kun rejected me when I told him that I liked him... demo that's all in the past I no longer like him that way..." she said smiling as tears started too fall...

"huh? I shouldn't be crying what's wrong with me?" she said. Then kintaro pulled her into a hug. "what are you talking about your obviously sad! If your sad then cry! That's the only way too get over with it!" he exclaimed. "eh?... kintaro-kun...?" she said before she started crying on his shoulder and calmed down after awhile... "see? Your better now. Nai?" he said with a big goofy grin. "hai" she said smiling which made kintaro's heart pound and blush a little... "we should go to sleep it's late!" he said. "hai!" sakuno said happily. "let's meet here again tomorrow onigiri-chan!" kin said. "hai" sakuno answered. "hmph" said ryoma who was watching them from inside before going to his room

day 1:

sakuno knocked on kintaro and ryoma's door to call them for breakfast. "kintaro, ryoma it's time for breakfast!" she said happily. "hai! Coming! Onigiri-chan! Koshimae! hurry up we don't to keep her waiting!" he said pulling ryoma to the dinner hall.

After breakfast:

"everyone! My grand-daughter and her friend have prepared lunch boxes for us while training" they hand them out to everyone but atobe who had he's maids do so already. "we hope you guys like it!" tomo and sakuno said. "we're gonna be playing badminton before lunch and after lunch free practise, if you want to know how ask inui and renji they set it up now let's go" sumire said before they went to the indoor badminton fields.

At lunch:

"ah! This is delicious!" marui cheered. "sempai! Your being too loud!" kirihara said. "amazing! Onigiri-chan's really good at cooking!" kin said. "mada mada dane" ryoma said. "we should hank them again later!" momo said. "nya! It's delicious nai! Oishi?" eiji said.

"yes it is" oishi answered. "saa... we should thank them momo..." fuji said.

After lunch:

"kin-chan we're are you going?" shiraishi asked. "I'm looking for koshimae for a match" he answers. He runs over to ryoma. "koshimae! Let's play a match!" kin exclaimed. "no" ryoma answers. "eh? Why not?" kin yells. "oi! Koshimae!" ko-I mean ryoma walks away to do some solo-practice. "tezuka! Ore-sama honers you too play a match with ore-sama!" atobe announced. "no thank you" tezuka said while walking away from him.

That night:

"ah! Onigiri-chan! You came!" kin exclaimed. "of course! We promised!" sakuno said. "aren't the start pretty kintaro-kun?" she asks. "hai! Ah! Did you see that it was a shooting star!" he exclaims. "really? Where? Looks like I missed it..." she said slightly disappointed. "it's okay! Better luck next time! Nai?" he said with a goofy grin. "hai!" she said with a smile which made kin blush. "OH YEAH! ONIGIRI-CHAN YOUR BENTO WAS ABSOLUTLY DELICIOUS!" he yells not waking up anyone. "harigatou! Kintaro-kun" she said. "how was the training?" sakuno asks. "it was fun! Me and koshimae had a match in badminton and after that I watched a match between sanada and atobe!" he exclaims. "really? Who won?" she asks. "me and koshimae had a tie and eventually atobe's stamina gave in and sanada won. But it was weird! Atobe was just standing upright even though he had fainted!" he exclaimed. "that sound familiar..." she said and yawns. "maybe we should call it a day kintaro-kun" she said. "okay, I'm getting kinda sleepy anyway" he said and went inside. And sakuno gave one last glance to the stars.

* * *

sorry if it's crappy 1st fanfic... hope you like it... even if it won't be that good...  
DISCLAIMER: me: i'll let Flea do it (tenipuri oc)  
flea: reapess doesn't own tenipuri but she does me, the end

me: good luck~!


	3. Chapter 2

me: 'sup evry1 I'm doing the disclaimer with my OC for this chap  
androite: nice too meet you I'm Androite Tezuka  
me/andro: devil reapess doesn't own prince of tennis even though she wishes she did so she can make sakuno kick ryoma in the bits for being the jerk he is  
ryoma: hey!  
both: run! *start running away from ryoma*  
sakuno: ano...enjoy, critiques welcome no matter how harsh  
me: bonne chance~ à tout a l'heure (good luck~ see you later in French)

* * *

**Training camp romance~**

**chapter 2: the trickster's heart **(niosaku)

that morning nio, was going too play a trick on the 1st target he could find, unfortunately little sakuno was going too be it, since he happened too see her practising some tennis, on a wall. "ah! Cockroaches!" nio exclaimed. "eh?" startled by the voice slipping on a ball which fell on the ground with a weird noise coming from her ankle she managed too do a back flip landing on her feet unfortunately her ankle was hurting which eventually led too her falling on butt exclaiming "ow! My ankle" in pain, with that nio rushed over "are you okay?" he said worried yea you heard me right worried well who wouldn't when you hurt a cute girl like sakuno? "I-I'm fine masaharu-sempai" she said in pain. "let me take you too the nurse" he said. "no I'm fine you don't need too worry about me, I can get there my self" she said trying to get up butt failed with nio catching her and carrying her bridal-style too the nurse

at the nurse:

"excuse me" nio said entering the infirmary and putting sakuno on a bed. "tch... she's not her..." he mumbled. "ano... sorry for the trouble... sempai" sakuno said shyly. "it's fine... plus it's my fault... I'm s-sorry." nio said, then the nurse entered. "ah, sakuno-chan and nio-kun? What brings you hear?" she asked. "the girl hurt her ankle" nio stated. "I see" she checks sakuno's ankle and says "it's just a little bit twisted... but will be fine in a short while but it needs some bandages in case" then she bandages it up. "hai" sakuno said. After she finishes bandaging sakuno up she said "you should avoid putting too much strain on it and shouldn't walk too much" then she helped sakuno put her sock on. "hai, sensei" sakuno answered. Then she looked at nio "thank you again for bringing me here" she bowed and started walk. "let me help you" nio said and helped her get too her room. "harigato, sempai." she said blushing. "your welcome" he said. After some silence he sai"if you want I could help you get too the dining room it's time for dinner" and sakuno blushed and he grinned while picking her up bridal style(y they call it that?) while she blushed different shades of red and pink. "i can walk my by myself sempai! Put me down!" sakuno yelled at the older smirking guy who was defenaintly not letting her down. "no" he said bluntly. "mou, meanie" she hissed at him.

Later night, outside:

sakuno was outside listening too paint it black by versamerge, loudly while singing along. "_singing" 'listening'_  
_"i see a red door and I want too paint it black, no colours animore I want them too turn black"  
'I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes, I have too turn my head until my darkness __goes'  
"i see a line of cars and their all painted black, with flowers and my love both never too come back."..._  
while listening she remembered why she's living with her grandmother.

**Flashback:**

"mama? Papa" young sakuno said in the flames which she started looking at the burning bodies of her parents in horror, then she started running outside the house as if being chased, letting out a loud scream enough too wake america and there in japan. And she started crying... after the fire died down with her parents she was imidatly sent too live with her grandmother... but eventually she got better thx too tomo

**end flashback**

tears started poring down her cheeks when the song stopped she heard "you okay" she turned around too find her white haired sempai and she just stood there tears running down he cheeks when she was pulled into a hug. "it's okay... don't cry..." nio whispered trying too calm her. "I-I'm fine" sakuno said. "no your not just look at you your a complete wreck" he said. "thanks" she sarcastic which made then start laughing. Then sakuno asked "ano... could you let go of me?" while pointing out he was still hugging her. "oh yeah sorry..." he said and let go blushing. "ano we should go to bed"she said. "yeah..." he answered and they both left.

* * *

me: don't be mad if you don't like it, if you don't don't read it.  
andro: don't be mean or else no-1 will read it!  
me: fine *grumble, grumble* wow I'm both hungry and pissed "sorry 4 language" at the same time! damn I should have slept instead of staying up for about 27 hours... I'm still starved from it...  
devil-me: oh suck it up!  
angel-me: you shouldn't do that in 1st place, even if it was a nice challenge you could have gotten sick! *bitch slaps me for being immature even though i don't act my age too begin with* "hows she an angel? I don't know"  
me: fine! I'm sorry 4 ranting every-1 so I'm gonna continue in French so you might not understand also I might misspell. je suis fatigue, je suis faim! je veux criez le plus fort possible mais j'ai pas le energie pour faire ça donc je va parler ici *continues throwing insults around* bye and good luck *wink*

all-characters-of-pot: she's weird...  
me: (sob) my friend is ignoring me cuz I was too tired too for her to tell me something when her and my other friend were fighting! again... with me in the middle having too hear shooting in 1 ear and shouting in the other! now I'm bored since i have no one too talk too but my parents! all I'm doing is reading, eating, sleeping and sometimes have too work for our future pool!  
P.S i hate reading too! oh and sorry for saying all my rouble's but i'm simply suffocating with the erge of saying this and i'm listening too dark music normally i like active songs! what is the world comin too?

finaly me is saying BYE! oh and it might take a while for next chappie me is on slump like ever!


	4. Chapter 3

me: hiya I'm back!  
andro: yeah, yeah, we got it just do the disclaimer!  
both: devil reapess doesn't own POT someone, in Japan, whose name we forgot does

* * *

**Training camp romance~**

**chapter 3: the tensai's love** (fujisaku):

"tomo-chan-" sakuno starts remembering this morning

**flashback:**

"sakuno! I saw you with nio-sempai yesterday! All lovely-dovely!" tomo said with irritation in her voice. "w-what do you mean l-l-lovely-d-dovely Tomo-chan?" sakuno stuttered nervously. "you know sakuno I think you injured your ankle on purpose so nio-sempai would feel pity for you! And also I saw you with kintaro! Your a sl*t! You think your so great when you are just a big headed idiot" tomo yelled at her _friend_. "t-tomo-c-chan...?" sakuno said with tears forming. "your just acting all nice and all but you just want attention! You think ur all talented and pretty but your a useless ugly b*tch! I'm so not your friend any more!" tomo spat at her _crying ex_-friend "hmph!" tomo finishes and walks out of the room. "t-tomo-chan's-" sakuno starts, tears flowing... "right... I'm just useless and ugly..." sakuno said going towards the forest crying.

**End flashback:**

"-is right and now she hates me" sakuno said sobbing in the forest near by the camp where she has been for the past 3 hours.

**at the camp**

"sakuno!" sumire calls her grand daughter. "where did she run of to... she been gone since this morning" sumire said worried. "tomoka have you seen sakuno?" she asks her grand daughter's _friend_. "no not since I left our room. Why?" tomo said in a non-caring voice. "she's probably just trying to get attention..." she adds. "what do you mean just trying to get attention?! Sakuno isn't like that! And you should know that! aren't you friends?!" sumire yells at tomo. "actually i'm not a friend of that sl*t-**slap**" she said as she got cut of by sumire's slap. "don't say that about sakuno!" says a really mad sumire! "is something wrong Ryuzaki-sensei?" oishi asks worriedly. "sakuno is missing!" sumire said near to tears. "nani?! What do you meet sakuno-chan's missing nya?!" eiji exclaims so load that everyone hears. "sakuno has been gone since before breakfast..." sumire declares. "we should go find her. Now don't let your guard down and find ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter" tezuka says. "hai!" everyone yells and splits up looking for her.

**back with sakuno**

"I'm just useless" sakuno mutters over and over again while walking deeper and deeper in to the forest... "huh? Where am I?" she says as she stops in the middle of the forest lost. "maybe I should just stay here..." she says as she sits down against a tree when some bushes rustle. "huh? Whose there?!" sakuno says frightened. "saa, if it isn't sakuno-chan" he says as he comes out of the bushes. "is something wrong?" he says noticing her tear marks. "it's noting... I just ran away is all" she says. "why did you run away?" fuji asks with his eyes open. "well..." she was about to tell him but faints before she can. "sakuno?!" he said as he touches her forehead. "you got a bad fever!" he said as he picks her up (bridal) and starts running towards camp.

**back at camp**

"where could sakuno be?" sumire asks as everyone is back but fuji. "maybe she's in the forest..." she says as fuji comes running out of the forest with sakuno. "ryuzaki-sensei sakuno has a high fever!" he exclaims as sumire brings her to her bed "oi! Instead of watching you could help us!" she yells at the boys.

**two hours later**

"how is sakuno-chan, nya?" eiji asks. "she's doing better. she asleep now so quiet down." sumire answers when sakuno opens her eyes. "where am I?" she asks. "sakuno! Thank god your awake! What happened?! Why did you run away?!" sumire asks sakuno desperately wanting to know why she ran away. "because... I'm useless" sakuno says with a depressed smile. "just like tomo said... you should have just left me there so I could die... I'm just a bother after all" sakuno just half whispers-states, with a still depressed smile. "what are you talking about sakuno? Fuji do you know?" sumire asks. "no she fainted before she could tell me" fuji answers. "sakuno, you should just sleep awhile longer too rest" sumire said as everyone left.

**In lunch hall**

"tomoka? What did you say to sakuno?" sumire asks while glaring at her. "I just told her the truth, that she is a useless ugly b*tch and a sl*t" she stated like it was nothing big. "why did you tell her that?!" sumire yells. "well we all know it's true-**slap**" she said as she got cut of by a slap(sumire)again. "that's not true! Don't you dare call my granddaughter useless! You out of everyone should know that she is extremely talented in both school work and sports!" yells sumire madly. "you were her closest friend! That's why she believes what you say even if it's not true!" sumire snaps at tomo. "calm down ryuzaki-sensei!" Oishi says trying to calm his coach down. "well what are we going to do about sakuno now?" sumire asks now calm-ish... "as you could see she's depressed, we have too do something for her... but what?" sumire asks no-one in particular. "we should try and convince her that she's not what tomoka said but how?" asks sumire? "saa, maybe we should just wait and she if she figures out something herself 1st?" fuji asks. "good idea fuji we will do that for now" sumire says.

**Meanwhile**

'tomo-chan is right about me right' sakuno thinks.

**'no tomoka is not correct you should know that sakuno' **says sakuno's concious (i'm calling it c-tan). 'demo, I'm useless and not good at anything...' sakuno thinks. **'no you are smart, strong/athletic and pretty, not useless, ugly, stupid or weak' **says c-tan.

'no she's right! I'm just useless! Don't lie and try to make me happy c-tan! Because I already know it's true...' sakuno yells at c-tan and blocks her out while starting to cry muttering "I'm useless, I'm useless, I'm useless..." over and over again.

**After a while of crying**

fuji comes in too see a still crying sakuno muttering that she useless  
fuji's POV:(first POV of a character OMG!)  
as I walked into sakuno's room I see that she's crying again. "sakuno-chan? Are you okay?" I ask with my normal smile while walking over too her and sitting in the chair next too her bed, hearing her mutter that she useless without stop not noticing me. "sakuno-chan?" I say while putting my hand on her shoulder shaking her a bit. "you okay?" I say as she turns towards me still crying. "please leave me alone sempai... i'm not in the mood" she says barely above a whisper. "saa, but i'm just trying too cheer up my little kohai" I say as I hear a little giggle, "mou... sempai..." she says while giggling "you seem better now saa-chan~" I whisper in her ear making her blush and shiver. "semai don't do that!" she screeches holding her ear with a scarlet red face. 'seems like she feels better...' I think while smiling a real smile at her flushed face. "harigato, fuji-sempai... you made me feel a lot better..." she says hugging me

**later on**  
my POV:  
sakuno, now no longer depressed after her chat with fuji then c-tan. Is as happy as ever to have such great friends minus tomoka, who decided too leave, is now eating dinner with the rest of the gang when sumire has an announcement. "oi! You brats! Listen up! Since tomoka left and sakuno can't take care of things on her own since it's far too much to handle alone, I called tezuka's sister who used too be the captain of the male team of high school and middle school in hyotei, now in college, androite tezuka, she will arrive tomorrow morning, that is all" while she was talking you could see hyotei's members and tezuka turning pale at the mention of her name, what kind of a monster is she?!

* * *

me: what ya think?  
andro: you know i resent that comment at the end...  
me: *shivers* srry... well people hope you like it! it took me forever i had to edit the part where fuji found sakuno so i could make it longer! let's just say if i didn't i would have ended after sakuno was taken back with a fever. my fingers are killing me!  
andro: please review and next chapter is about me who is called Androite Tezuka *grins evilly*  
me: good luck you guys hope i don't make you suffer *smiles evilly* (I'm somewhat sadistic)  
pot characters: *gulp*

devil reapess: good luck~


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: reapess doesn't own PoT  
andro: hell no she doesn't  
well anyway...

enjoy and...

good luck! ;3

* * *

**Chapter 4:** the tennis captains love?

couples: tezusaku, yukisaku, shiraisaku

**morning (5:45 am)**

"welcome to the camp, androite" sumire says while bowing at a tall slim girl, with golden hair in a pony-tail and violet eyes, comes out of a car.  
"no, it's my honer to be allowed to come here ryuzaki-san" she says politely with a bow. "after all, it's been a while since I saw my former team-mates "she says with a slight evil grin. "well this way then" sumire says as she gestures for andro too follow her. When they reached the dorms sakuno was already awake waiting for her grandmother, "ah, baa-chan! And you must be androite?" she asks when she sees her grandmother's companion. "and your sakuno right? Call me andro!" andro smiled. "yes, we should make breakfast now andro" sakuno said leading the way.

**Breakfast (7:00)**

you could see the pale faces of hyotei's players + tezuka and inui scribbling franticly, while heading to the dinning hall. "tezuka-bucou doesn't look so well, do you know what's wrong? Oishi? Nya?" eiji asked his doubles partner. "I don't know he's been like that since ryuzaki said that androite-san was going too come here" oishi said and at the name _androite _hyotei+tezuka flinched. "i got a feeling that name is a taboo shhh" kaidou said. "well let's find out mamushi!" momo said. "hey look! is that androite-san?!" when he said that he got the attention of hyotei and tezuka. "buchou, what so bad about this androite?" ryoma asked. [yeah I didn't forget bout him!] "she's the devil!" yelled all of hyotei's members but atobe stayed silent backing away from his team mates. "i'm a devil eh~" everyone turned their heads to the girl who said that and the hyotei's members who called her a devil started backing away... "i'll let it slide this time since we haven't seen each other for a while now, so hurry up breakfast is served!" she said as a whew sighs of relieve were heard.

**Dining hall (7:10)**

"everyone! This is androite tezuka!" she said introducing the girl who appeared in the hall way earlier. "nice too meet you everyone" she said with a sweet smile/grin, but for some reason hyotei and tezuka looked terrified at her smile/grin. "i'll be here too help sa-tan[nickname I thought of] and ryuzaki with your training" she said and gained the attention of hyotei and tezuka with shocked faces. [I know tezuka's ooc but that just fits with the devil andro] "also please call me andro!" she said cheerfully. "nice too meet you andro!" said everyone who didn't know her as she went too sit with sakuno. "nice too meet you all i'm andro!" she said too the freshmen. While they were eating she caught some people glancing at sakuno with a slight blush one of which was her stoic little brother kunimutsu or as she called him kuni-kun. 'eh~ so kuni-kun has a little crush~' she thought 'and that octopus head (yukimura) and the ecstasy (shiraishi) guy too~ looks like i'll do some matchmaking' she thought with a devious grin not unnoticed by the three in question who quickly looked away, then she giggled and said "ah~ looks like it's going too be pretty fun here~" gaining some "eh?"'s and a confused looks by the freshmen which she just laughed at and said "nothing~"

**dinner (20:00)**

"hey everyone! Me and ryuzaki decided to give you all a day off tomorrow!" she exclaimed 'so I can do my matchmaking~' she thought. "yeah!" some people exclaimed other (ryoma) grunted ext...

**next morning (6:00) 1st pairing: tezuka x sakuno.**

Andro's POV:  
"sa-tan! I'm sorry I can't help you with buying the groceries today, i'm meeting someone today!" I lied while bowing. "it's okay andro, I can just go alone" sa-tan said. "No! I can't let you the groceries might be heavy! I know! I ask kuni-kun too go with you!" I said. "eh! But I don't he will agree plus I think him and everyone else needs too rest!" she said completely against the idea. "don't worry he won't mind at all!" I exclaimed hoping she say yes. "fine... but ask him first!" she said. "don't worry!" I said running of too find him and I found him outside so I ran up too him saying "kuni-kun~" watching him freeze making me smirk a bit 'hasn't forgotten ha?' I thought. "i need a favour~ I need you too go shopping for groceries with sa-tan cuz I can't. Do we agree?" I ask. "wh-" he was cut of by me glaring at him. "i'll do it" he quickly added and I smiled. "thanks I go tell sa-tan!" with that I ran off to tell sa-tan. 'Now time for phase 2' I thought.

**In town (8:30)**

reapess's POV:  
sakuno and tezuka were walking around town not knowing they were being followed. "let's what to do what to do~" andro thought out load. 'I know!' she thinks as she gets her cell phone and texts tezuka telling him. _Treat her 2 ice-cream or else! ~androite. _She watched him pick up his phone then look around and giggled. "sakuno?" tezuka asked gaining a "yes, sempai?" from sakuno "would you like too have some ice dream it very hot this morning" he asked slightly embarrassed. "yes, please" sakuno said. And the rest you can think of yourself cuz I got nothing!

**Back at camp lunch (12:00) 2****nd**** pairing yukimura x sakuno**

andro's POV:  
'hmm... maybe I can just let yukimura do it himself... he just needs a little push' I think with an evil grin as I head too where yukimura is. "ah... poor sakuno..." I start making sure yukimura is paying attention. "she is still so depressed after what happened with tomoka... I would comfort her but I wasn't there so I won't be much of a help..." I say in a worried tone, well i'm not really lying, it's true she's depressed "she even cried in her sleep... poor girl" I say and again i'm not lying I heard sobs from her bed yesterday. "but no one even mentions the incident... how can she feel better if no one comforts her?!" I exclaim, I truly do feel like that but I always use my feelings/information in my plans, so I never mentioned it before. After that I left hoping my plan worked.  
Normal POV:  
yukimura sits there for a while after hearing andro's outburst, thinking of what he can do. 'maybe I should comfort her but how... I know i'll give her an iris (they mean strong and will powered)' yukimura thought as he started walking away too get one.

**Later with sakuno (12:30ish)**

sakuno was in a field which she descovered resently and nobody knew of it, she went there when she wanted too cry about the tomo-incident, even thou fuji convinced her she is not useless, ext... she was still a little depressive about tomoka. "why did tomoka think that?" and "what did I do to deserve that?" were some of the questions running through her mind, while silent tears slid down her face and onto her lap. Unknown too her yukimura was approaching her sillently. "sakuno-chan?" yukimura asked as a shocked sakuno jumped up. "Y-yukimura-s-san!" she stuttered. "sorry I didn't want too startle you but why are you crying here alone?" he asked concerned. "i... I just wanted some time alone... is all" she said looking away. "sakuno-chan I want too give you something." he said. "what is it sempai?" sakuno asked. He pulled out the iris and gave it too her saying "it's okay... I want you too know..." he said as he gave her kiss on her cheek. "i'm always here for you" he finished as he started too walk away from a very flushed sakuno. "h-harigato... sempai..." she said clutching the iris with a smile. But even with what yukimura did she still felt insecure

**Back at camp (18:00) 3rd pairing shiraishi x sakuno.**

'sakuno looks better than before, she's still a little broken... I need to help her!' andro thought before she left too find shiraishi. "ara, shiraishi-san..." andro said when she saw him. "yes, andro?" shiraishi asked. "i need you too help sakuno, because she's still fretting about what happened with _tomoka_!" andro said with acid on her tong at the name _tomoka!_ "why me?" shiraishi asked. "because I said so and no one and I mean _no one_! Disobeys me!" she half yelled half said. "fine i'll do it" he answered immediately. "good, now be her prince charming" she says with a glint in her eyes. "okay..." shiraishi mumbles.

**With sakuno (18:10):**

"ah! Ecstasy!"shiraishi says as he finds sakuno but startling her. "ah! Shiraishi-san!" sakuno yelps. "what are you doing here?" she asks. "..." shiraishi says nothing and just walks up to her and hugs her. "you should forget about it..." he says. "eh..." sakuno says her eyes starting to water a bit. "what tomoka told you isn't true... you are the nicest and sweetest person i've ever met... if anything tomoka was just jealous of you.." he finishes tightening the hug as sakuno started sobbing loudly. "you don't have to worry...sakuno... everyone is here or you." he finishes smiling brightly. "hai! Shiraishi-san" sakuno says with a genuine smile with her tears still flowing she looked like an angel for shiraishi. 'sa-tan...looks so happy...' andro thinks spying on them to see if her plan worked. "eh?" she says as she hears some bushes move behind her and she sees a girl with orange bushy hair holding a kitchen knife and giving a full out glare at sakuno. "sakuno... you slut..." the mysterious girl whispers as she raises the knife ready to throw it at sakuno. 'she must be tomoka! I have to stop her!' she thinks as she grabs her tenis racket and her ball. "dark...serve..." she whispers as she serves the ball it dissapearing in shadows then hitting tomoka on her back. "gah!" tomoka yelps falling forwards dropping the knife far away. "who are you?!" tomoka screeches. "your worst nightmare..." androite says with her bangs covering her eyes. "stay away from this place and sakuno don't ever come back here or go near sakuno because if you do... I will show no mercy..." andro says walking away leaving a shivering tomoka stunned.

* * *

sorry if androite doesn't look like tezuka but she was adopted when she was three.  
andro: so what if i was?  
nothing...  
sakuno: O_o h-harigato andro-san... *reads end of chapter*  
andro:dark serve isn't too original is it?  
sorry couldn't think of anything better


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: reapess doesn't own no nothing  
though i wish i did own something...  
andro: suck it up.  
Meanie! .  
andro: yeah yeah.  
... everyone i decided to change the rating before my imagination went pervy and because of my long hiatus i am giving you guys this chapter and chapter 6 today! read please!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Nya~ for love!

Couple: eijisaku

**night (around 18:10)**

'sa-tan...looks so happy...' andro thinks spying on them to see if her plan worked. "eh?" she says as she hears some bushes move behind her and she sees a girl with orange bushy hair holding a kitchen knife and giving a full out glare at sakuno. "sakuno... you slut..." the mysterious girl whispers as she raises the knife ready to throw it at sakuno. 'she must be tomoka! I have to stop her!' she thinks as she grabs her tennis racket and her ball. "dark...serve..." she whispers as she serves the ball it disappearing in shadows then hitting tomoka on her back. "gah!" tomoka yelps falling forwards dropping the knife far away. "who are you?!" tomoka screeches. "your worst nightmare..." androite says with her bangs covering her eyes. "stay away from this place and sakuno don't ever come back here or go near sakuno because if you do... I will show no mercy..." andro says walking away leaving a shivering tomoka stunned. "pitiful..." andro whispers. "how can people be so cruel...?" she asks a lone tear falling out of her eye. "well, might as well go and get dinner ready, my turn after all." andro says to her self before rushing off to the dorm kitchen to start cooking. "okay...wait, I can't cook...well pizza is cheap in this area anyway..." andro says to herself recognizing her flaw.

**Dinner (19:00)**

everyone was waiting for the meal made by the elder tezuka, only to be met by her carrying two dozen boxes of pizza. "who wants pizza?" she asks making them all sweat drop as she places eight boxes of pizza on each of the three table before sitting down herself. "NYA~! Pizza!" kikumaru exclaims and andro giggles at him. 'he says nya! So cute!' she thinks before she starts eating.

**Morning (7:30)**

"okay! Everyone! Today me and ryuzaki will be personally training you! We will come back here for lunch then the rest of the day inui will be taking care of you." andro says and they all, beside fuji, go pale at the thought of being in inui's care. They then set out for the tennis fields, ryuzaki going onto one and andro onto the other.

Against ryuzaki:

atobe, tezuka, chotaro, jiro, oshitari, shishido, kabaji, wakashi, fuiji S, gakuto, yagyu, sanada, shiraishi, zaizen, koharu.

Against andro:

ryoma, kintaro, eiji, momoshiro, oishi, yukimura, kirihara, nio, inui, bunta, renji, jackal, kenya, gin, yuji.

"so i'm against ryoma 1st? Goody!" andro says taking out her half-black half-white racket with a devil and angel wing like shapes on the sides. "what kind of racket is that?" some of them asked. "okay, listen up, we are going to have one game matches and we will take turns serving, ryuzaki and I will start by serving. Is that understood?" andro asks and they nod. "good, now ryoma, let's play." she says and ryoma gets onto the field, and atobe gets onto ryuzaki's court. "i'm serving... angel's punishment." andro whispers throwing up the ball standing on her toes, her back arched back, and illusions of angel wings sprouting from her back, and as the ball comes down she hits it fast and hard, making it a yellow flash as it goes by ryoma's feet creating a small dent in the field before it hits ryoma in the chin, throwing him back, as she finishes in a bow like pose. "let my angelic devil tennis begin." she declares, making them gulp.  
After awhile andro had just beaten eiji. "gomen, eijiko, you should go back and get sakuno to bandage that up." she says looking the small bleeding gash on his cheek from where she made a tennis ball go past. "h-hai." he says slightly pale from the match, but also having a slight flush. He then leaves while andro starts up a match with momo.

**Dorms (8:30)**

sakuno was cleaning up the mess from her trying, and failing, to help andro learn how to cook, turns out andro was a complete disaster, when it didn't come to birthday cakes or ramen, in the kitchen. She had finally finished when eiji came in with a bleeding gash on his cheek, gasping she ran over to him. "a-are you okay kikumaru-senpai!" she asks worried and he looks at her with a sheepish smile. "it hurts a bit, I came back to get in bandaged up." he said and sakuno immediately went into auto-pilot and ran away to get the first aid kit and started treating his wound, much to the surprise of eiji. 'when did she get that fast?' he thinks blinking once or twice. After she finished her job she said "ok, that looks better, you got to be more careful senpai." silently reprimanding him. "hai, sakuno-chan!" he says and sakuno blushes slightly. "hmm?" he says leaning in close to her making her flush red. "nya! Sakuno-chan's blushing!" he teases her, while hugging her. "k-k-kikumaru-senpai!" she stutters embarrassed. Eiji laughs before letting her go. "you know, you're cute sakuno-chan!" he says kissing her on the nose and the world goes black for sakuno. "sakuno? Sakuno? Sakuno?!" he yells shaking her slightly. "ryuzaki-sensei is going to kill me..." he says shivering before deciding to put her into her bed, and not before long he falls asleep as well.

**With andro (11:00)**

andro decided to go back early to see if she can help sakuno, and find kikumaru. Upon reaching the dorm she yells out saying "sa-tan? Eijiko?" upon receiving no answer she decides to look for them, ending up at sakuno's room. "aww! They are so cute!" she says squealing silently. Sakuno was on her bed facing towards eiji who was sitting in a chair his arms crossed on the bed his head resting in them, right in front of her face, taking her cell-phone out she took a few pictures and sent one to tezuka.

**Tennis courts (11:10)**

tezuka was leaning against some of the fences when his phone went of with the song 'a demons fate' (it's a good song) making everyone look at him oddly, as he pick up the phone and looks at the picture they notice his eyes widen slightly, curious, momoshiro looks over his shoulder only to exclaim "EHH! WHY IS SAKUNO-CHAN SLEEPING WITH EIJI!" making everyone rush towards him and grab tezuka's phone to have a look, in the image the is andro smiling with sakuno and eiji behind her in the same position, underneath the photo it show writing of _'shhh... they're sleeping! ~andro'_ they then decide to go back early.  
Once they arrive at the dorm they head to sakuno's room and barge through the door affectively waking both sakuno and eiji, both blushing furiously. "eto... nya...?" eiji says before he is pulled out of the room by an evil looking ryuzaki-sensei. "NYAA~" was heard all over japan as ryuzaki _interrogated_ eiji about why her granddaughter was asleep and why was he in front of her face like that.

* * *

whew, now that that's written and done i'm starting chap 6  
andro: the next chapter is kirisaku, the rating was changed because of what happens in it  
sakuno: ehhh! /  
andro! you're scaring her!  
andro: sorry sa-tan!  
well then... go to the next chapter and good luck!


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer: don't own never will  
wah! i hate the disclaimer! it always shows that i don't own no nothing  
andro: oh suck it up.  
meanie .  
well everyone read and good luck~

* * *

**Chapter 6:** the devil in love?

Couple: kirisaku

**morning (5:00)**

sakuno was walking around outside because she couldn't sleep, she was walking around in the forest, which had mist all over. After awhile of walking she spotted someone. "is that... kirihara-senpai?" she asks herself before she goes towards him. "k-kirihara-senpai?" she asks and he turns around looking shocked. "s-sakuno-chan, what are you doing here?" he asks and she replies saying "i couldn't sleep so I decided to go out here." and he nods. "me too." a peaceful silence following, a cold breeze then passed them, making sakuno shiver, she was only wearing a tank top and P.J pants. "we should go back." kirihara says and sakuno nods before asking "ano... which way is back?" a brief silence fall upon them until a "we're LOST!" is heard, followed by the rumble of thunder clouds. "great, we better take shelter." he says and sakuno nods before they run to find some cover, eventually finding a cave as it started raining. Somehow starting a fire the two sit close to it, seeking warmth. "we should wait here until it stops raining, then we'll try and find a way back." kirihara says and sakuno nods, shivering slightly, kirihara noticing her shivers takes off his jacket(rikkai uniform) and places it on sakuno. "here, it will make you warmer." he says smiling slightly. "h-harigato..." sakuno says shyly, with a small smile and blush, making kirihara blush slightly aswell.

**At the dorms (8:30)**

"oi, has anyone seen sakuno or kirihara?" ryuzaki asks and andro says "sakuno wasn't in the room when I woke up I thought she went to make breakfast but I couldn't find her." there is a short silence before a commotion starts. "calm down, we can't go out to find them because of the storm, once it calms down we can go out and search for them, going out in this weather will only end up in us getting lost as well!" ryuzaki says and everyone nods before deciding to look around the dorms some more.

**Cave (10:30)**

the storm didn't show any signs of stopping and sakuno was ready to fall asleep any second, but instead of falling asleep she fell down to her right, landing on kirihara's shoulder. "eh, what's wrong?" he asks and she looks at him tiredly, seeing how tired she is he pulls her down onto his lap and says "if your tired sleep, the storm isn't going to end soon anyway." smiling tiredly she blushes and nods before cuddling into his warmth and falling asleep. Blushing kirihara puts his arms around her to make her stable and stop her from possibly falling off his lap. He then yawns and says "it won't hurt to sleep a bit." before closing his eyes and falling asleep along with sakuno. After awhile kirihara is woken up by sakuno's small sobs. "s-sakuno-chan what's wrong?" he asks and he then hears thunder booming in the sky along with a flash and a shriek of fear. 'she's afraid of thunder.' he thinks eyes wide before he starts comforting her. "it's okay... i'm here..." he whispers stroking her head as she calms down. "thank you... kirihara-san..." she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek before blushing slightly and falling asleep again. Blushing a furious red kirihara touches his cheek, looking away form sakuno he calms down enough to notice the rain is becoming lighter.

**Cave (12:00)**

the rain had stopped and kirihara was carrying a sleeping sakuno on his back, trying to find the dorms, he felt some movement on his back only to notice sakuno waking up. "huh... where am I?" she asks and looks around only to find herself being carried by kirihara, blushing she says "k-kirihara-senpai!" trying to look away from him. "ah, you're awake, the rain stopped a while ago, i'm trying to find our way back. "i-i see." she says and he continues walking. "ano... kirihara-senpai you can put me down now..." she says and kirihara laughs saying "i don't want to~" making sakuno gasp. "k-kirihara-senpai!" she yells embarrassed and surprised.  
After awhile they find their way back and kirihara gets scolded by sanada, while they both get scolded by ryuzaki. "hai ryuzaki-sensei/ba-chan." the both say at the same time. "well then let's have some lunch you must be starving." ryuzaki says and they all cheer saying "Hai~" well besides kabaji, sanada and ryoma.

**Night (9:00)**

"ne, ne, sa-tan~ what happened with you and kiri? you two were alone for hours! Could it be you're no longer a-" andro starts but is cut of by sakuno yelling "A-ANDRO! W-we didn't do a-anything like that!" blushing a furious shade of scarlet. "now, now, I was just teasing you... you to innocent for that. Well at least for now." andro says and somehow sakuno's blush darkens.

"sakuno-chan... why do you live with your grandmother?" andro asks and sakuno looks down at her lap sadly. "my parents... died..." she says and andro's eyes widen. "h-how?" she asks without thinking. "y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she adds after noticing what she said. "no... i'll tell you..."

**flashback**

a five year old sakuno was playing with her parents in the living room when there was a loud banging noise from the front door followed a loud voice, making her parents act scared. "sakuno, hide in this closet and don't come out until you are sure our guest has left! Okay!" her mother says while her father goes to the door, nodding sakuno does so and it doesn't take long before she hears screaming, she decides to look through a crack and sees her parents fighting with a man who she can't really recognize or see, after a while of yelling he pulled out a gun much to sakuno's horror and shot both of her parents, before setting a fire then leaving. "ka-san! To-san!" she yells out getting out of the closet as flames start to engulf the house, she then watches in horror as her parent's bodies burn, she then runs out of the house screaming loud enough to wake America from japan.

**end flashback**

"and that is what happened." sakuno was crying and trying hard not to stutter or fall to the ground. "sakuno." andro say pulling her onto her lap, "it's okay, don't cry." andro says stroking the girl's back. "i'll tell you how my parents died..." andro says and sakuno looks up at her shocked.

"i was three yet I remember it clearly, my father was a drunk, one day he and my depressed mother were arguing, you see I was a prodigy back then, already able to walk and talk, that made them richer and gave my father more money for alcohol, well anyway they were fighting and in a fit of rage my father stabbed by mother five time and threw away the knife laughing, the knife landed by me, he then turned to me and tried to..." she broke with a sob there before saying "abuse me..." tears streaming down her face. "but I fought back, and in the end I killed him with the exact same knife he killed my mother with, the police arrived not that much later because of the commotion people called them. I was taken to the orphanage and adopted not long after... by the tezuka's." andro finishes and sakuno looks at her in horror. "let's go to sleep now, sakuno." andro says and the two go to bed and sleep.

* * *

yay! we found out about andro's history and why the rating changed!  
andro: sakuno... i didn't know you had it in you~  
sakuno: a-andro! /  
hehe, please review to choose sakuno's next pairing!


End file.
